


yeah, one of those secret email accounts!

by tunasmoothie



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, SPICEE TIMES WITH THE TREE BOYS, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie
Summary: (spoiler alert: this is about skype accounts, not emails. i lied.)





	

Evan flopped down on his bed, groaning as he ran a hand through his hair. Today was stressful, to say the least. His anxiety was especially bad today, and because he didn't get ONE piece of homework done, he had to stay after class. He was glad the day was almost over, and he was even more happy he was home alone again. 

Sighing, he sat up and grabbed his laptop, signing into skype after checking his social media to see if anything has changed. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, his computer loaded and he saw some of his friends (more like acquaintances) online. Josh, Derek, Isabella, mostly people who he barely knew and who added him out of pity. That is, aside from Conner, Jared, Alana and Zoe. He was more interested in the first option. 

TreeHuggerEvan: Babe?

TreeHuggerEvan: You online?

 

conner m. is typing...

 

conner m.: yea m alive. what's up babe

TreeHuggerEvan: I'm pretty stressed out after today.

conner m.: aaand you want me to help out with that, right

TreeHuggerEvan: You could say that. 

conner m.: will do

 

conner m. has sent you an attachment!

Evan quickly clicked on the attachment, heart beating quickly. Before him was Conner, more specifically his cock. Evan's mouth practically watered upon the sight. 

 

conner m.: wanna call?

TreeHuggerEvan: You already know the answer. 

 

Evan, as quickly as he could, shuffled his shirt off as well as his pants before answering the call. 

 

"Babe? You there?" Conner's voice, coated with lust was on the other line. 

"Of course. What are you doing now?" 

"Not much. Touching myself and thinking what I would do to you, the usual." Evan could practically hear his smirk. 

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"God, what I would fucking do to you now. I would drag my nails down your back, feeling you shudder that way you always do. Then I would bite your neck and savour your moans as I slip my hands inside you. The noises you would make would be fucking amazing."

Evan gasped softly as he grasped slowly at his own cock through his own pants, massaging it while he whimpered for more. "Yes, please, fuck."

"You're feeling yourself aren't you, Hansen, slut?" Evan moaned and licked his lips as those words fell from his mouth. He unzipped his pants, slipping his hand under his boxers, touching himself achingly slow, but simultaneously roughly, just like Conner would. 

"What? Don't tell me you LIKE being called that. You probably do, don't you, whore?"

Evan mumbled softly, too deep in his thoughts to focus. "Y-yes."

Conner growled, his voice deep and raspy. "You're gonna have to do better than that, slut."

"Yes, s-sir, fuck." Evan groaned as he slipped his fingers slowly inside himself with his free hand, pants now fully off and discarded. He tensed as the wonderful sensation, his one hand inside his, the other rubbing quickly at his cock. 

"Better. I wish I was there beside you, touching you, making you moan and shake under my touch- god, you feel so fucking good, Evan-" Conner growled under his breath, pumping his cock quickly as he whispered filth through the mic. 

"Oh my god, Conner, I want you to grab my neck and choke me, hurt me like you always do, call me your slut while you thrust yourself in and out of me until I cry," Evan was thrusting into himself at a decent pace, running his hands quickly up and down his body, shivering. 

"Evan, you're my slut, mine to use, my whore, my fucktoy, my Evan, you're mine, fuck-" Conner was cut off by a loud gasp as he came loudly. 

"Yes, use me, I'm yours, cum in me, I love you Conner, fuck," Evan yelled loudly as he shuddered into his hand, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He thrusted weakly a few more times, trembling each time. 

Conner was the first one to break the long silence. "Same time tomorrow?" He grinned. 

"Of course. Love ya." Evan quickly cut off the call, tidying himself off and swiftly putting his clothes back on in a impressive amount of time. He checked his computer one last time before he went to do his homework, seeing one message. 

conner m.: love you babe ❤️

 

Evan grinned.


End file.
